


Barging In

by BludT9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M, Sort Of, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BludT9/pseuds/BludT9
Summary: Ford and Fiddleford were having a quiet, intimate moment together.... Until Stan barges in.





	1. Ch.1

The bedroom where two old men rested was heated and scented by their well-aged passion. Laying in a velvet spread of the king-sized bed, the bearded man giggled from the soft kisses tickling down his neck, Stanford purred sweet nothings against his skin as his large hands stroked his sides.

“Mmm, that felt good, darlin’,” Fiddleford moaned.

“You felt just as wonderful,” Stanford replied and leaned down to plant a kiss on Fiddleford’s lips.

Stanford rolled on his back while Fiddleford laid on his chest, listening to his lover’s heartbeat. Stanford’s six fingers gently massaged Fiddleford’s bare shoulder as the old men basked in the afterglow. The lovers slowly drift to sleep until a bang echoed from the opening of the large door, causing Stanford and Fiddleford to scream and hold on to each other. Slouching at the doorway, Stan was struggling with holding both his balance and a bottle of beer.

“Stanley! What the Hell are you doing here?!”

“Ford, language,” Fiddleford whispered.

“Wait-what?” Is-is this my room?” Stan slurred.

“No, this is Fidds’s room!”  
“Huh, I thought-that mine’s on-on the left.” 

Stanford sighed as he picked up a robe from the floor. The six-fingered man quickly put on the robe and walked up to his brother, “No, Stan, it’s on the right. And why are you drunk? Weren’t you on a date?” 

“That-bitch, she just-just dumped me, Ford. Should have gone-gone back to sucking-off guys,” Stan replied and was about to fall until Ford caught him. 

“Fidds, a little help please?” asked Ford. Fidds got dressed and went up to Ford as he also grabbed on to Stan. The two men carried a half-conscious Stan to the guestroom as he both walked and dragged his feet across the hall. When they made inside the guestroom, Ford and Fidds sat Stan down on his bed.

“Heh-hey, Ford?” Stan whispered.

“Yes, Stan?”

“Ya-ya think McGucket want to-to Mcsuck both our-,”

“Goodnight, Stan.” Ford then pushed Stan down on the bed and he immediately fell asleep and began to snore.

“Well, come along Fidds,” said Ford, leading Fidds back to his bedroom.

“So, what did Stan mumbled to ya?” asked Fidds.

“It’s not important, dear.”


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and Fidds discuss about what Stan said last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly people talking. The good part comes later.

The next morning, Fiddleford was making breakfast while Stanford was drinking his coffee in the kitchen, they heard a groan coming from the hall and knew that Stan was awake. Stan massaged his temple, slowly walked his way to the table and sat across his brother.

“Morning, Stanley. I brought you pills and some water for your hangover,” said Ford, gesturing the pills and the glass of water placed before Stan. Stan replied with a grunt, he swallowed the pills and washed them down with water before he laid his head on the table.

“Hope y’all like some scrambled eggs and bacon. Dig in, fellas!” Fiddleford chimed in as he placed the plates on the table. Ford started eating his meal while Stan continued to lay his head on the table.

“This is very good, Fidds. What’s in it?” asked Ford, sipping his coffee.

“Oh, I just used a pinch of-,”

“Ugh! What happened last night?” Stan groaned, finally lifting his head. The other old men paused as they shared glances.

“Well, obviously, you got drunk and then you barged into Fiddleford’s room, mistaking it for the guestroom.” Ford replied.

“I ended up catching you guys doing it?”  
“No, you caught us after we did it. Anyway, Fidds and I carried you back to the guestroom and you fell asleep.”

“Uh-huh,” Stan responded and took a mouthful of eggs, “I remembered something else, I might have said or asked something to you.”

“Maybe, but hard to tell from your mumbling,” Ford replied, looking away and scratching the back of his head while Stan finished eating his bacon and eggs.

“Well, I’m heading off to the Mystery Shack and see if Soos burned the place down yet. Thanks for the grub, McGucket,” said Stan and headed out of the manor.

“Well?” Fidds gave Ford a judgmental stare while he responded with a puzzling look, “I reckon ya hiding something.”

“I know and I’m sorry, Fidds, but I don’t want to say it out loud. Stan asked something-inappropriate-about you.”

“Like what?” Fidds asked after drinking his coffee.

“Stanley asked if you’re - interested in performing oral sex on us both,” Ford muttered as his cheeks turned red.

Fidds’s cheeks also turned red, “Oh my, your brother’s sure is straightforward, ain’t he?”

“Well, Stan was drunk, so I don’t think he was serious,” said Ford and noticed how Fidds was looking down and twiddling his thumbs, “Have you thought about this?”

“I do fantasize it occasionally. I mean, who hasn’t thought about sleeping with both their significant other and their twin?” Fidds’s cheeks turned even redder. “But I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or insecure. Ya know I love ya and I don’t want to-.”

“No, Fidds it’s fine. We’ve been experimenting a lot of things in bed and if this is what you want, I want to help fulfill your kinks. Afterall, you’ve been supportive with mine for the past few nights,” said Ford, taking Fidds’s hand and rubbing circles with his thumb.

“Well, I did have fun building that tentacled sex toy for ya and I had fun using it on ya even more, darlin’,” Fidds replied in a sultry tone as his fingers intertwined with Ford’s. Ford hummed as he pulled Fidds towards him and placed him on his lap. The bearded man wrapped his arms around Ford’s neck and kissed him on his temple. 

“We can do it again, if ya want, hon’,” said Fidds, pressing his forehead against Ford’s.

“Another time, my dear. Let’s focus on what you want for now,” Ford replied, and kissed Fidds while stroking his beard, “But we’ll need to talk to Stan, first.”

Later in the day, Stan came back to the manor and found the others sitting on the massive couch in the living room.

“Well, the good news is that Soos managed to run the place without setting nothing on fire,” said Stan, he then noticed how both Ford and Fidds sat there all stiff and tensed, “Okay, seriously, what’s going on?”

“Stanley, we need to talk,” Ford replied, gesturing Stan to sit next to him. Stan sat on the couch and Ford continued, “I lied earlier about what you said last night. You actually asked if Fiddleford wanted to give oral to both of us.”

“Oh, boy,” Stan sighed as he slouched against the couch, “Look, guys, I didn’t mean to be a creep to you, it’s just-.”

“Actually, I do want to do this with you and Ford,” Fiddleford responded.

“Wait, what?”

“Unless ya don’t want to, that’s fine.”

“Well, I do want to do this, but – Ford are you okay with this? You and me sharing your boyfriend?”

“Yes, yes I’m willing to do this for Fiddleford, but I want to be a hundred percent sure that everyone here is fine with this,” said Ford as he held Fidds and Stan by their hands. The old men replied by nodding their hands and holding Ford’s hands back.

“Do we start now?” Stan asked.

Ford chuckled, “Lets wait until after dinner.”


	3. Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan, Ford and Fiddleford get it on.

Later in the evening, the old men went inside Fiddleford’s master bedroom where they started to undress. While Ford and Fidds stripped in the same corner of the room, Stan was in the other side as he dropped his clothing in a messy pile. Once they’re all naked, Fidds took a pillow from his bed, placed it on the floor and knelt on top of it so his knees won’t get sore. The bearded man looked up to see the twins standing beside him on both sides with their members facing at his direction, causing him to blush.

Fidds noticed how Stan’s length was shorter, but thicker than Ford’s. He then took the twins’ dicks in each hand and started stroking them, causing Stan and Ford to gasp in unison. Fidds kissed Ford’s head and put it in his mouth as he sucked on the length a few times before he moved on to do the same with Stan’s. While the bearded man went back and forth sucking on a member and stroking the other, the twins moaned and panted from the treatment they’re receiving below, Ford petted Fidds’s head to show encouragement and endearment while Stan had his hands on his hips, focusing only on his brother’s lover. 

When Fidds took Stan in his mouth again, he was stunned to see him looking up at him for the first time. The baby blue eyes had Stan entranced as he reached down and cupped Fidds’s face, keeping him from looking away. 

Fidds moaned around Stan’s dick, causing a vibrating sensation that nearly made his knees to buckle, “Ah, shit,” Stan sighed as he started to thrust his hips into the other man’s mouth. After a few thrusts and sucks, Stan finally came into Fidds’s mouth and slowly pulled himself out when the bearded man finished swallowing most of his seed. Stan collapsed to the floor and leaned against the side of the bed while Fidds went back to sucking off Ford. After catching his breath, Stan started watching Fidds licking and sucking his brother’s length as his baby blue eyes lovingly gaze up at Ford.

Stan then looked at Ford for the first time since they started the session and noticed how he also had the same gaze as he and Fidds looked upon each other. Stan suddenly felt a pinch of hurt and jealously as he watched the two men being intimate with a blowjob of all things. Ford was gently stroking Fidds’s head while his dick was slowly teased by his lover’s tongue and lips. The strange developing urge to become a part of the love making pulled Stan to crawl towards Fidds, he knelt behind him and wrapped his arms around his thin frame as he hands began fondling his balls and one of his nipples.

Fidds gasped and looked over his shoulder, he was about to speak, but Stan kissed his neck and whispered, “Keep going. I’m gonna make sure you come too.” 

Fidds continued sucking on Ford while Stan started stroking his member and trailing kisses down his neck. Fidds moaned loudly when Stan pinched his nipple and Ford followed when he felt the vibration around his member. Stan began to stroke faster, causing Fidds to suck more vigorously and Ford to roughly thrust himself into his mouth. The men panted and moaned louder as their climax grew nearer with Stan pleasuring Fidds and Ford being overwhelmed from the hot enthusiastic mouth engulfing his throbbing dick.

After a few more strokes and thrusts, the men cried out when they finally came, and they all collapsed on the floor.

“Sweet Jesus,” Fidds panted, laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. 

“You’re welcome,” Stan chuckled as he nuzzled against Fidds’s neck. The bearded man smiled and ran his fingers through Stan’s hair, Ford leaned towards Fidds as he peppered his shoulder with kisses.

“So, shall we move on to the bed now?” asked Ford as he took Fidds’s hand. Fiddleford nodded and Stanford pulled him up to his feet as they climbed into bed with Stan following behind them. Once the men laid together in bed, the twins began exploring Fiddleford’s bare body as he moaned to feeling their fingers trailing all over his chest and sides while their lips teased his neck. Fidds cupped Ford’s cheek and pulled him forward to kiss him, and then turned to his other side to do the same with Stan.

“You got any lube?” asked Stan after pulling away from the kiss.

“I’ll get it,” Ford replied and went towards one of the drawers and picked up a bottle out from it. Ford passed the bottle to Stan and he poured some on his fingers, he then positioned himself between Fidds’s legs and slowly pushed a slick finger into his entrance. Fidds gasped at the finger probing into his rectum, Ford laid beside him as he began kissing him and caressing his chest.

After watching the two men focusing on each other again, Stan pushed another finger into Fidds and then took his member into his mouth as he started sucking on it. Fidds moaned loudly into Ford’s mouth as he felt another finger inside him and a mouth engulfing his dick, he reached down and stroke Stan’s hair, causing him to moan into him as well. 

After he finished preparing Fidds, Stan pulled his mouth and fingers away from him, “Hey, bro, you mind if I go first?”

Ford rolled on his back as he pulled away from the kiss, “Not at all, he’s all yours.”

Stan smirked as he grabbed Fidds by his legs and slowly pushed himself into his entrance. Fidds mewled as he felt Stan slowly sheathing himself inside him and then yelped when he reached his prostate. Stan thrusted a few times as Fidds moaned at the movement and tightly gripped on the sheets. Meanwhile, Ford slowly stroked himself as he watched his lover squirming and trembling from Stan’s thrusts himself inside him. Stan then pulled Fidds onto his lap and lifted him up and started thrusting upward while the other man bounced up and down on his lap.

Fidds grabbed Stan’s face and smashed his lips into his as he let out a muffled moan. Ford then knelt behind Fidds and trailed his hands down his back and sides while leaving kisses on his neck.

“You have room for one more?” Ford purred into his lover’s ear.

Fidds turned his head and wrapped his arm behind Ford’s head to pull him down for a kiss, “For ya always,” he cooed, after the kiss. Ford took a bottle of lube, poured some in his hand and stroked himself with it. Once his member was well lubed, Ford positioned himself against Fidds’s already filled entrance and slowly sheathed himself into as he moaned from having both Fidds’s inner walls and Stan’s hardened dick rubbed against him. The six-fingered man wrapped his arms around Fidds’s waist and started thrusting into him in the same rhythm as Stan. Fidds mewled louder and tightly held on the twins as they both thrusted their hips faster and their throbbing dicks mercilessly pounded his prostate.

The air was filled with their grunts and moans and the musty scent of sex as the three men rutted against each other, getting closer and closer until they all cried out their orgasm and ejaculated. The old men collapsed on the bed, exhausted and coated in sweat. After catching their breaths, the twins leaned towards Fiddleford and both planted a kiss on each bearded cheek. Fidds let out a sighed giggle and kissed them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add an epilogue later.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The official final chapter and is also the shortest.

Stan didn’t know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, he realized that the lights were out, and he was laying beside Fiddleford with his arm wrapped around his waist. Stan smirked as he rubbed the bearded man’s side gently so he wouldn’t wake him up, he looked up and his smirk faded when he noticed his twin sleeping beside Fiddleford. Stan sat up and noticed how Fidds had his head laid on one of Ford’s pecs and his hand resting right on top his heart, while Ford had his arm wrapped around Fidds’s shoulders.

As Stan kept observing the two men snoring and laying in each other’s arms, he also realized how well-built Ford was; his muscles weren’t extremely bulky, but subtle, his chest hair was tamed instead of messy and spread all over and they’re battle scars were marked on his forearms and a large one right across his torso. If Ford wore t-shirts instead of the same sweater 24/7, he would have hundreds of babes climbing all over him. Ford would have been a perfect model for a cover art of some romance novel, if he didn’t have that stupid tattoo he got from his dimensional travels that kept him from showing off his bod.

Stan couldn’t help but think how Ford would date a crazed hillbilly and Fidds would date the man who drove him to the path that made him that way in the first place. Then again, Stan was also willing to forgive Ford after years of resentment so he can sort of understand why Fiddleford gave him another chance. Stan had to admit that Ford and Fidds looked great together.

Stan sighed and climbed out of bed, he put on his boxers and picked up his clothes, and quietly walked out of the master bedroom and went back to the guestroom.


End file.
